


A Thousand Things

by kingslayre (killuazcldyck)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuazcldyck/pseuds/kingslayre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has a few things he wants to tell Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's a bit of a mess. I have a lot of KageHina and TanaNoya feels, and I'm procrastinating on a research project so I did this instead. I've never really written KageHina or any anime/manga fics before, so here's to my first published one! Yay! :)

Kageyama's words halt somewhere at the tip of his tongue, as always. He chokes, caught somewhere between wanting to tell Hinata how he really feels, and never letting Hinata hear his true thoughts. 

_I_ like _the way you call for my tosses. I_ like _the sound of the ball hitting your hand as you hit it over our opponents' outreached arms._ Sure, he _likes_ those things, and he likes a great many other things about Hinata, too.

 _I_ love _the way you smile when we win together. I_ love _our morning races to the gymnasium every morning. I_ love _seeing_ _your face on a daily basis because something about you fuels me. You light a fire in me. With you there, by my side, we can be the last ones standing on the court. Together. I don't want to do this on my own any more, Shouyou_ , Kageyama thinks to himself as they pack up for the day. They had spent the last two hours training intensively, and seeing Hinata post-training with his shirt all sweaty and pink cheeks rendered Kageyama speechless.

'You okay, Kageyama?' Sugawara asks, looking concerned. Kageyama turns away, blushing furiously.

'F-fine, thank you,' he manages to splutter, ignoring Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sniggering in the background. He glances over at Hinata, who's too busy immersed in what looks like a very meaningful conversation with Asahi-san _.  
_ Even just _looking_ at Hinata is enough to make his heart pine like a pathetic school boy in love (which, he refuses to acknowledge, is his case), and he wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around him then and kiss him. He looks over at Nishinoya and Tanaka, the taller one's arm around the shorter one's shoulder, laughing together. He feels a sudden pang of jealousy, knowing that those two boys have something special; something that he has, at least for the last few months or so, wanted with Hinata. Whenever he sees Noya and Tanaka holding hands or even hugging, Kageyama feels something that he thought only existed in shoujo mangas. And every day, he hates himself for it. He hates that he can't say what he wants to say to Hinata, because he's scared of ruining their friendship. Another smaller, darker part of him thinks - _knows_ \- that Hinata deserves so much better than him. 

 _If you're the sun, I'm the cloud that brings the rain on a beautiful day_ , is the last thought Kageyama has that night as he lies in his bed, dreaming, as always, of an orange-haired boy who makes his heart twist. 

Kageyama has a thousand things he wants to tell Hinata.

* * *

_Kageyama is rummaging his hands through Hinata - no, Shouyou - 's soft hair, as the shorter boy stands on his toes to kiss him. Hinata's kisses are just like his personality; strong, passionate, and have the ability to make Kageyama weak at the knees. Tentative at first, Kageyama returns the kisses softly; he doesn't want to hurt Hinata or rush things, but it's hard to hold back when Hinata somehow knows exactly where and how to kiss Kageyama to make him yearn for more. Heart pounding and hands itching to take of Hinata's shorts, Kageyama pulls him closer, breathing in Hinata's scent; something ... something fruity, which he can't quite think of what it is right now, not when this boy is tracing his fingers lovingly over Kageyama's bare backside._

_'I ... I love you, Tobio,' Hinata murmurs, pulling apart only to look in Kageyama's eyes. The words hit Kageyama like a tsunami wave, overwhelming and suffocating him. His head is swirling, with bright lights dancing in front of his eyes._

_'W-what?' Kageyama stammers, quite certain he had misheard Hinata._

'I said, can I talk to you, Tobio?' Hinata asks, staring at Kageyama with a determined expression on his face. Kageyama looks around, cheeks red. So not only is Hinata in Kageyama's dreams, he's also interrupting his day-time thoughts as well. _Rude_ , Kageyama thinks, though there's no real conviction behind this thought. They had just finished training again, and Kageyama only just realised that it was only the two of them and Tsukishima left.

'Where the hell did everyone go?!' exclaims Kageyama, looking around.

'They've all left, you moron. Everyone thought it was cute at first, but now we're getting fed up with how slow you're being and how oblivious Hinata is,' Tsukishima intercedes, placing his headphones around his neck. 'Kageyama, I won't deny that you're a pain in the ass sometimes, but even I think that the chances of Hinata saying what you fear he'll say are very small. It's quite obvious to the rest of us,' is all he says, before he puts his headphones around his ears properly. He leaves the gymnasium, leaving Kageyama to deal with a very concerned-looking Hinata.

'Uh ... w-what do you want? Wait, did you just call me Tobio?!' Kageyama almost chokes, head light and heart pounding. Hinata is standing awfully close to him, looking up at him with wide, brown eyes.

'I _like_ you, Tobio. Can I call you Tobio?' Without waiting for a response, Hinata continues talking. 'I've liked you for the past year, but I never thought you were interested in me. You only kept calling me names, after all, and soon after that got boring, you just avoided spending time with me unless you had to.' Kageyama can barely hear what Hinata is saying; did he really just say that he _liked_ him? 'So I just didn't really try, because I thought you didn't like me at all. Then ...' Hinata's eyes avert to Tsukishima's retreating back, before focusing on Kageyama again. _That damn Tsukki_ , Kageyama thinks furiously to himself. Did that blonde giant really tell Hinata how Kageyama felt about him? Moreover, how did " _the rest of_ " the team know about Kageyama's feelings? Hinata's hand grazes Kageyama's slightly, making him jump and come back to reality. 'Do ... do you like me?' Hinata asks eagerly, cheeks flushed.

 _Do I like you?_ Kageyama almost snorts in response. _Yeah, I like you so fucking much it makes my heart shake whenever you're near me. Your ridiculous shouts and yells during training sound like music to my ears. I like you so much that each day I see you, I can't help but smile, even though you'd never see me the way I see you. I like you so much that every time I see Noya and Tanaka being close, I hate myself for not being brave enough to just grab you and kiss you, like that time Noya did to Tanaka after our last win against Aobajousai. I have a thousand things I wanna tell you, Hinata Shouyou._ 'I ... I don't ... I have to go!' Kageyama suddenly spits out, snatching his bag from the ground, eyes blurry. _Why? Why am I doing this?_ He thinks repeatedly to himself as he walks out and down the steps, not looking back to see Hinata's reaction. He doesn't want to see it, he _can't_ see the look in Hinata's -

'HEY! Wait, Tobio!' Kageyama feels a strong hand wrap around his arm as he's about to walk off. Hinata's voice alone is enough to stop Kageyama and it forces him to turn around to face Hinata. The look in Hinata's face is a mixture of hurt, confusion, and that familiar sense of determination. 'Tell me if you don't like me. If you don't like me, let me know now so I can stop fooling myself into thinking that maybe you might like me back. I'm ... I'm gonna kiss you now, though, and if you don't like me, you can stop me.' Hinata leaps forward, lips crashing on Kageyama's before Kageyama can say or do anything. Hinata's lips are soft but chapped, warm and inviting, and his kiss is aggressive and fiery, just as Kageyama imagined. Kageyama closes his eyes, heart racing. This ... this is what he wanted, god damn it, but why wasn't he happy? What was holding him back? He tries to kiss Hinata back, but something stops him. He pulls away, unable to continue. Hinata doesn't even say anything this time, and the look on his face makes Kageyama's heart ache. The little giant looks crestfallen, tears welling up in his eyes. 'O-okay. I ... I understand ...' Hinata manages to get out, before he lets go of Kageyama's hands. 

'No ...' Kageyama whispers, grabbing Hinata's hands again, ensuring that this time, he gets it right. He owes it to himself, but more than that, he owes it to Hinata. Hinata, who showed him how to play in a team. Hinata, who was his most formidable opponent, and now his most formidable ally. Hinata, with his bright hair and golden personality, who is the actual human embodiment of the sun. 'I ... I l-like you, Hinata. Shouyou,' Kageyama corrects himself. 'I like you, Shouyou,' Kageyama mumbles. As soon as the words escape his mouth, he feels a hundred times lighter, as though a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He tentatively holds onto Hinata's hands, which are shaking. He leans down and kisses the boy's lips, which are slightly parted in surprise. Hinata's breath catches, and that little gasp alone sends shivers down Kageyama's spine. 

Kageyama still has many things he wants to tell Hinata, like how he wants to take him to an international volleyball competition, but also how he wants to compete with him with the rest of the Japanese team in the Olympics in volleyball. He wants to tell him that he wants to take him to the street festival one day and they'll be able to eat takoyaki under the fireworks together. He wants to tell him that they'll be the last ones on the court standing. Together.

There are a thousand things that Kageyama wants to tell Hinata.


End file.
